Clawdelle Wolf
Clawdelle Wolf '''Clawdelle Wolf '''is a werewolf and a student at Monster High. She is a world-famous actress and singer, and she is a teen idol to her millions of fans. Getting the idea from her Beast Friend Forever, Catty Noir, she put her career on hold to go to school and get a high school diploma. She is the second oldest of the werewolf children, with only Clawdia being two years older than her. Profile '''Freaky Flaw: '''I'll readily admit that I'm a purrfectionist. In addition to that, I'm quite bossy, stubborn, and my hair grows faster than I can run on the night of a full moon. '''Favorite Food: '''I like hamburgers... extra rare, please and thank you. '''Favorite Activity: '''I love to act, but singing is my unlife, But besides that, I actually enjoy playing sports such as Casketball and Zombie Dodgeball. '''Killer Style: '''I like to be scary-stylish and lurk like I've just left a freaky-fab photo shoot (which in most cases I have). '''Favorite Subject: '''Drama and Vocals, obviously, but I like Phys. Dead, too. Zombie Dodgeball is toadally voltage. '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Dragonomics. Dragons like to protect their freaktacular fortunes, so one wrong calculation, and you're chomp change. '''BFF's: '''Holt Hyde, Operetta, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawd Wolf, Clawdia Wolf, and Nessie Loch. Character Personality Clawdelle is a huge perfectionist, and hates being told what to do. Possibly coming from her long history as a Hauntlywood pop star, she can be a bit uptight and act like a diva at times, and she doesn't like it when people don't follow her orders. Despite all of these flaws, Clawdelle is a fiercely loyal, protective friend, who is brave, kind, and has a huge heart. Appearance Clawdelle has tan skin, about the same color as her younger sister, Howleen (whis is much lighter than Clawd's or Clawdeens's), golden eyes, and two dog-like ears (both of which are pierced twice). She constantly changes the color and style of her hair (she doesn't have to worry about her hair not growing back, as shaving is a daily routine for her), but at the current time, it is dyed bright red and it is pulled into a curly, fancy updo. Although she attempts to live a normal, mainstream life, she loves to wear Black-Carpet style dresses to school. Relationships Family Although she moved to Hauntlywood when she was 11, and came back when she was 17, she is still very familar with her family. They live in a small house, with a huge family, so it always seems kind of cramped. The way Clawdelle and her family fight with each other, you would think she hated them, "but when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us". She is the second oldest out of her siblings, Clawdia being the oldest. She tends to get along with Clawd and Clawdia the best, although she likes Clawdeen and Howleen, as well. Although only four of her siblings are known, she is stated to have at least ten siblings. Friends Clawdelle has several fans at Monster High. Although she tries to get along with everyone, she can be very antisocial at times. She tends to gravitate more towards people who enjoy music as much as she does, such as Holt Hyde, Operetta, Catty Noir, and Casta Fierce. She is also exteremely good friends with her brother Clawd, and her sister Clawdia. Pet Being a Hauntlywood celebrity, Clawdelle never had enough time to take care of a pet, and "most hotels don't except pets". But now that she is living a normal life, Clawdelle hopes to get a pet soon. Romance Clawdelle is shown to easily fall in and out of love, having very deep, but short crushes. Some of these include Neighthan Rot, Holt Hyde, and Heath Burns. But when she met Jackson Jekyll, she felt much diffrently toward him than her previous crushes. At the 2014 Monster High Prom, Clawdelle dances with Jackson because he doesn't have a date. Shortly after the prom, Jackson and Clawdelle become an official couple. Notes *Her birthday is November 27th, making her a Saggitarius. * She is mortal enemies with Torelai, because Jackson originally asked her out to the prom. Gallery Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf